The present invention relates to accessories for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to an externally mounted rearview or sideview mirror for a motor vehicle.
It is common to provide both right and left sides of an automobile with an external rearview mirror to provide the motorist with a better view of the rear area behind the motor vehicle.
Reversible rearview mirrors are known, but their structure is complex and there are other problems, although they can be used for the purpose for which they are designed.